Confessions, Bets and Virginity
by ChooseJoy
Summary: "I don't want to die a virgin." One Shot. Pure Daryl/OC smut and nothing but. Mature readers only please.


**Just a little one shot that I wrote up this weekend. I needed to clear my head and this is what came out. Please review before going to take a cold shower. Hugs readers, CJ**

"I don't want to die a virgin," I whispered to Maggie in a rare moment of vulnerability while we cooked dinner in the Greene's kitchen.

Our little group had been on the farm for a while now. With the search for Sophia over, the Greene's had been kind enough to let us stay after the dust settled from the Walker shoot out in the barn. Literately and figuratively.

Despite the awkwardness that sometimes reared it's ugly head, we were all starting to feel safe on our little slice of untouched land. Which is why, I felt comfortable enough to bring up this secret that I had been holding so close with Maggie. Bonds formed more quickly in this new world and after weeks of living in her backyard, I trusted her. She was the only one I could girl chat with. Forget Lori and Andrea. They were far too busy with their own drama. Thankfully Maggie was around for those moments when you just need to forget everything and act like a girl again.

Maggie's mouth formed an O shape. She stopped chopping a cucumber and propped herself against the counter. Clearly, my little admission was worthy of her full attention. "How old are you anyway?" She asked before taking a sip of water.

I gave her a little smirk. "Twenty-five."

Maggie doubled over, choking on her water. "Whaaat?"

I shrugged. I had come to terms with being a late bloomer years ago. "Too busy. I've been in school and working my ass off my whole life. No time for relationships."

Maggie's face still held a look of complete unbelief. "Not even one night stands?"

"Never my thing. I keep it classy, Mags." I shot her a grin.

"You're a better woman than me," Maggie stated.

"No way. To each her own." I popped a cherry tomato into my mouth and grabbed Maggie's forgotten cucumber to continue slicing. Believe me, the irony of that action was not lost on me.

Deciding that my serious lack of a sex life was far better than cooking, Maggie hopped up on the counter where she had been propped up and leaned forward. "We have to do something about this!"

I chopped and gave a little snort. Sure. I would humor her. "Yeah, okay. What do you propose?"

"Okay, so pick a guy. Any guy. Who would it be?"

I stopped chopping the cucumber and smiled dreamily, "Ryan Gosling. I wonder if he is still alive…"

Maggie frowned at me, apparently the topic popping my cherry was serious business now. No laughing matter. "No, a guy here! At the farm. And I shouldn't even have to mention that Glenn is off limits!"

"Noted, not my type anyway. I like my men big and strong." I winked.

To be honest, I had thought a lot about who it would be if I decided to spread my legs. For a time, I wondered if T-Dog might be interested. We got a long smashingly. But, after awhile he had started turning into an older brother sort. Which was just fine by me. I liked having him around. He was easy going and I always knew where I stood with him. Shane was never an option. It was clear from the day I met him where his loyalties lie. That only left one option…

Maggie interrupted my thoughts. "So, who would it be? T-Dog? Shane? Daryl? Dale?"

I dropped my knife with a clatter. "Dale? Seriously, Maggie."

Her shoulders shook with laughter. "Sorry, couldn't help myself! Seriously though? Who?"

I dropped my head, focusing on my task and wondering if I wanted to reveal my big secret. I mean, after all, the handsome redneck wasn't exactly everyone's favorite around camp. He was dirty, foul and hot tempered. However, he kept us safe. He cared. In his own way. And, most importantly, we flirted hopelessly. It was tense and awkward, but incredibly hot. The kid also had a sense of humor. He could keep me doubled over in laughter while everyone else was dumbfounded and trying to figure out what he had said.

I knew that as soon as his name left my lips, Maggie would fall into full matchmaker mode. And frankly, I didn't want her messing up what Daryl and I had. Whatever it was. So I bluffed.

"None of them. I stand by Ryan Gosling."

Maggie snorted. "Yeah right. Now seems like the perfect time to tell you that there are bets being taken about when you and Daryl are going to start having sex."

I froze in mid slice. Was the attraction that obvious? I cleared my throat and tried to play it off, "Why Daryl?"

Maggie laughed like it was the stupidest question she had ever heard. She was having too much damn fun with this. "We all see it, Hannah. The way you two look at each other when you think the other one isn't looking. Like you want to rip each other's clothes off. Not to mention, you're the only one who laughs at his jokes."

"Alright, fine. I confess. Daryl and I flirt. That's it though. I'm not Daryl's type."

She jumped down off the counter and popped one of the cucumber slices in her mouth. "Whatever," she said through a mouth full.

Curiosity got the best of me, "Who's betting?"

"Everyone."

I rolled my eyes. "Wasting their damn time. Tell them to start taking bets on Lori's baby instead. That sounds far more interesting than my non- existent sex life."

"Exactly. Non-existent. We want it to exist."

"Not gonna happen, Mags." I shot her a smile.

…

Daryl overheard the whole girly conversation. He hadn't meant to, he'd been in the house looking for Hershel and stopped short when he heard Hannah's virginal confession float softly into the living room from the kitchen.

He couldn't believe it. Hannah was beautiful. From her little toes all the way up to her full head of crazy, rebellious blonde curls that she never could seem to keep under control. Everything about her screamed sex to Daryl. The pouty lips, the way she walked, talked and even looked at him. It was all he could think about sometimes. Hell, he even dreamed about that woman. Hot dreams. The kind of dreams that caused him to wake up hard and desperately needing to rub one out. He tried not to think about her when he did that, it just didn't seem right. Even though she was beautiful. Hannah Leigh May was also a lady and Daryl felt horrible when her pretty little face popped into his mind while he was trying to release some tension.

He thought they had something going on. They flirted non-stop and it was hot. He had tried to stay away from the girl when she joined up with their group at the quarry, but her quick wit and sarcasm attracted him like a fly to honey. She could pull punches with the best of them. Merle would have liked her too. First, he would have been physically attracted to her, but then again Merle never really met a woman that he wasn't attracted to. However, his older brother would have been ecstatic to find out that Hannah could hang with the boys and be just fine. Daryl knew Hannah would have handled Merle's sexist comments like they were nothing. He had heard her make plenty of dirty jokes, which was why he was so surprised to hear that she was a virgin.

But, when she told Maggie that she wasn't interested in any of the men at camp, he had blinked in surprise. Surely he wasn't the only one that felt the tension between them?

…

"Dixon!" I strode into his tent after dinner that night without even "knocking". He and I were well past that old formality.

"Ay! The hell, girl?" He sputtered at my intrusion from his seat on the cot.

I ignored his usual protests and nudged him with my knee as a request to scoot over and make some damn room on the cot for me. This wasn't unusual for us. We had started this routine after his little death defying act while he was out searching for Sophia. I invaded Daryl's space regularly while he was healing, checking his stitches and changing the dressing on the wound, putting my former nursing skills to good use. And once he began to heal, Daryl invaded my space. It was just the rhythm we had found. It worked for us and we weren't looking to change it anytime soon. I was more than okay with that.

"One of these days you're going to stroll in here and Imma be naked. That'll teach you," he snarled as he begrudgingly scooted over. He tried to act all put out, but I knew better. He loved my intrusions.

I took the new seat next to him, "And that would be a problem?" Yep. Here we go again. Flirting with Daryl was way to easy. Felt too damn good.

His focus was on the bolts he was cleaning, but I saw a small flicker of a smile hit the corner of his lips. "Might not be able to resist me any longer."

I leaned my elbows onto my knees and focused my eyes on the floor of the blue tent. "Word on the street is that they're all betting on when we are going to start doing it anyway."

He looked at me, "Doing what?" There was a mischievous glint in his steely blue eyes.

"You know," I shifted awkwardly and pulled a leg up onto the cot, tucking it underneath my body. All the sudden I was keenly aware of how close his body was. I could laugh at and tell raunchy jokes all day long, but when it came to my own sex life I got squirmy. Suddenly, the mere thought of mentioning sexing Daryl's presence made me want to blush. So, don't ask my why I even brought it up. Maybe a part of me just wanted to see if it was even an option in his mind. Sure we flirted all the time. However, that didn't mean Daryl wanted to sleep with me. Plenty of guys flirted with me, clearly the end result wasn't always sex.

"Can't say it?" He was teasing me and from the looks of it, enjoying my lack of comfort too much.

I glared at him, "Have sex, Dixon."

He didn't say anything, just returned his eyes to his bolts and grinned.

"Did you know this?" I pressed him.

"Who the hell cares? You surprise me, Han. Didn't peg you as someone to give a shit."

I pouted, "I'm not."

He snorted and I punched his bare arm. Damn, that arm. Tan and muscular. I felt him flex beneath my fist when it collided with him.

"Ya just punch me or tickle me?"

I punched him harder, "Shut up, you redneck!"

He dropped the bolt and swiftly grabbed my wrist with a firm, yet surprisingly gentle grip. "Make me, princess."

I narrowed my eyes and tried to look menacing, "I warned you about calling me that."

His face moved closer to mine, his blue gaze piercing me. "Would you rather I call you Mary?" A smile teased the corners of his lips.

I cocked one eyebrow. My signature "what the hell" move. "Mary? What?"

He gave me a crooked grin. "Yeah. Virgin Mary."

An immediate blush rose up from my chest. I could feel my entire face turning beet red. I fidgeted on the cot, looked down at the dirty sleeping bag and then to the corner where his clothes lay in one heaping pile, anywhere but at him. I shouldn't give a fuck that he knew, but I did. I found myself hoping that he didn't think less of me now.

"Yer blushing," he laughed quietly and seemed quite proud of himself for making me uncomfortable. He was enjoying this way too much.

"You were listening to our conversation!" I accused.

His voice was low and husky, "You tell me a lot of shit, how come you ain't ever told me that?"

"It's personal, Daryl. It's not really something I walk around advertising! Step right up and see Hannah May! The 25-year-old virgin! I'm not a side show."

I looked up at him, finally meeting his gaze and was shocked to see that it had turned from a good-natured teasing glint to a pure smoldering, piercing glint. Oh God, did circus freaks turn him on? "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like whu?"

"Like you're undressing me with your eyes."

His gaze flicked down to my chest that was quickly rising and falling. "Maybe I am."

I blushed again. "What the hell, Daryl?"

He practically had to drag his eyes back up to mine, "Who is going to win this little bet if we seal the deal?"

"I have no clue. Why? Want to see if they'll split the winnings with us?"

He grinned. "Ain't a bad idea. I think I'd be the real winner though."

So. There was my answer. He would go there with me. Still I was embarrassed that Daryl was thinking these things about me, much less saying them, I buried my face in my hands and groaned. "Oh God."

I heard him laughing, then I felt him shift and his breath hit my ear, "C'mon Hannah. What have we been waiting for this whole time anyway? We're both gonna die eventually. Might as well just let me have my way with you. Wouldn't want ya dyin' a virgin."

His wet lips found my earlobe then and gently tugged causing me to moan and shift. I opened my eyes and whispered, "Don't do that."

"Do what? This?" He went for the little spot behind my ear, alternating between licking and kissing the sensitive skin.

"Yesss. That. Daryl. That."

"Why? Sounds like ya like it?" His kisses moved from my ear, down my neck and to my shoulder where he bit me playfully and I moaned again, despite not wanting to. Yes. That was the problem. I liked it too damn much. His lips dragged across my skin, heading in the direction of my collarbone and I lost all sense of rationale. All that mattered was Daryl Dixon's wet lips and what they were doing to my skin.

"Dixon," I breathed out, trying in vain to stop this madness one last time. Arguing was futile. Just a few small kisses and I knew we were already past the point of no return. So. This is where months of crazy sexual tension had gotten us.

…..

She had come to him in tiny cut off jean shorts and a plain gray t-shirt, but it was one of the sexiest things Daryl had ever seen her wear. It was like Hannah had planned to entice him with those long, white legs of hers. Legs that she complained about always burning in the sun, never tanning. Daryl didn't care. He liked her milky white skin. He especially liked the contrast when it was next to his own tan skin.

He needed to feel her body underneath his. Her full lips pressed to his own thin ones. He needed to make love to her and finally feel her envelope his body with her own. But for now, his focus was on that neck of hers. He grabbed Hannah's curls and pulled her head back as his lips made their way back up from her collarbone to her jawbone and finally ghosted over her lips.

Daryl opened his eyes and met Hannah's hazel ones. He could get lost in those eyes, they sucked him in. Hannah didn't break the gaze and looked back at him with trust and anticipation.

"Do you want this, princess?"

She didn't slug him when he used her nickname this time. Instead, her lips molded into his as an answer. Small hands found their way to his thickly muscled, lean waist and crept under his shirt as their lips danced.

Then a switch flipped. Suddenly, their movements became frantic and Hannah pawed at Daryl's chest eager to get him out of his dirty flannel shirt. With one swift movement, he helped her undo the buttons and the sleeveless flannel was flung somewhere in a corner of the thinly walled tent.

Hannah let her eyes roam over his body. Muscles. So many muscles. Each one clearly defined. A tattoo that she had never seen before rested above his left pectoral muscle. "Norman", she wondered for a brief moment who had managed to touch Daryl deeply enough that they earned a permanent place right above his heart. His dark jeans hung low on his waist and Hannah let her eyes travel down to the bits of wispy hair that swirled around his belly button, traveled downward and disappeared behind pants that held an obvious bulge. She leaned forward and kissed his chest gently. Her lips wanted to taste every inch of his tanned skin. The smell of his skin danced through her senses as her lips moved on him. Sunshine. Sweat. Testosterone. Pure Daryl.

He moaned when her tongue briefly flicked over his nipple. Daryl pulled away from her lips and slipped his hands under Hannah's shirt. His fingers slowly ran upward. He let them graze over her hipbones, stomach and ribcage. Suddenly, Hannah tensed against him. It wasn't like her to not be confident, but she had never shared her body so intimately with a man before and it terrified her. She had a sudden case of stage fright.

"Relax," Daryl's breath danced on her skin as he whispered into her ear.

Hannah took a deep breath, willed herself to let go of her inhibitions and tipped her head back as Daryl's lips wandered across her delicate, white skin. He kissed each freckle, licked her pulse point and sent shivers through her as his hand cupped her breast, thumb flicking over her nipple through the fabric of her pink bra.

Hannah moaned into his mouth and reached for his belt. She fumbled, hands shaking, with the buckle and Daryl reached down to grab her wrists. He moved her hands away and swiftly undid the buckle himself, letting his blue jeans fall to the ground. Boxers quickly following.

Her hand moved gently and tentatively down the length of him, which was now pressing upward against his stomach, stroking very slowly. Agonizingly slow. Daryl held back a moan, he wanted her to grip him and stroke fast and hard. There would be plenty of time for that in the future. Daryl willed himself to calm down. He wanted nothing more than to take her hard. Take her fast. Hannah needed to be ready though. He refused to let her first time be terrible, no matter how hard it was for him to wait. This moment was all about Hannah's pleasure. Not all about Daryl and his needs. He wanted, no needed, this to be good for her. She deserved it.

With a swift, but gentle twist Daryl had Hannah flat on the cot and hovered over her. Her chest heaved as she took in fast and ragged breaths. This was it. She was going to give it all to Daryl Dixon.

She watched him as his hands molded themselves to her calves and ran up the length of her legs, Hannah didn't even care that she hadn't shaved in weeks. Daryl didn't seem to mind either. He just continued his journey, enjoying the feel of her skin as he headed for his final destination. He could feel the heat radiating from her center. With one tantalizing slow movement, he hooked an index finger into the elastic of her panties. Hannah gasped. He wasn't even to her most sensitive spot yet and she thought for sure she would lose it right then and there. Her panties were off before she even realized what was happening and was fully exposed to him now.

Daryl wrapped his large arms around her narrow hips and held tightly as she squirmed underneath him in anticipation. Hannah's hips pressed upward, begging for him to touch her, lick her, and take her somewhere new. Daryl held her tightly and nudged her trembling legs further apart with his chin. The stubble tickled her inner thighs and heightened her senses.

The first touch of his tongue to her pink folds caused Hannah to gasp and bite down on her bottom lip. Daryl gripped her harder, almost hurting her, as he struggled to hold her still against his mouth. He was barely touching her and she was responding as if she would orgasm any moment. He looked up to her face, "Easy girl."

Hannah tried to slow her breathing in a vain effort to calm her needy body down. Daryl's touch had opened a floodgate of sensations and they washed over her in waves.

As his tongue moved expertly inside of her, sucking, licking and kissing, Hannah felt herself coming undone in his arms. Daryl was turning her into a pile of wonderful feelings. Her hands reached down so that her fingers could weave themselves into his hair, damp with sweat, as he moved above her like she was the best thing he had ever tasted.

Truth be told, Hannah was the best Daryl had ever tasted. Never before had going down on a woman been so pleasurable for him. The few times that he had done it before had been because someone had asked him too, but with Hannah Daryl wanted to. No, he needed to taste her. Couldn't think of anything else but licking her until her legs shook around his head in pure ecstasy. He loved feeling her move under him, hearing her moan as his tongue flicked over her engorged spot. He felt himself growing even harder, as if that was possible, each time her breath hitched and she twitched from his tongue.

Hannah would do anything he asked right now. Daryl had successfully made her weak and powerless. His lips sucking and pulling on her was too much, yet she wanted more. Her body moved on it's own pushing into him and then pulling back over and over with her even asking it to. She was close and Daryl could tell by the way Hannah's whimpers increased, still quiet, but more frequent. With one last lick of his flat tongue he pulled his head up and licked the taste of her off his lips.

"No," Hannah groaned out and arched her hips up, begging for him to bring her to completion.

"Not yet," Daryl's voice was husky with emotion and desire. He kneeled between her legs and grabbed himself aiming for entrance into virgin territory.

In one, unexpected gentlemanly move, he leaned over and kissed Hannah soundly on the mouth. "This might hurt," he warned.

Hannah reached for him, placed her hands on his firm pectoral muscles and shook her head, "I don't care. I want you, Daryl."

He stared at her for a moment, wondering how in the world he got so lucky. Nothing good ever happened to Daryl Dixon. Not until Hannah came along. He positioned himself above her and as he slid the tip of himself into her wet slit, Daryl leaned down to kiss away discomfort away.

Hannah gasped as he pressed in slowly. Painfully slow. It was taking all of Daryl's utmost concentration to not go hard and fast. Hannah wrapped herself tightly around him, squeezing his thickness with her slick walls. Only the head of him was inside and he was ready to explode.

Hannah pulled her knees up and gripped his shoulders as he pressed in. "Daryl," her voice was thick with desire and emotion.

He was leaning on an elbow above her and used his free hand to gently push away the blond curls that had escaped from her ponytail. When his eyes met hers, he could clearly see that this moment was about far more than just losing her V card for Hannah. "You okay?"

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Very."

Once he was all the way inside her velvety core, Daryl stilled and leaned down to kiss Hannah deeply. Waiting for her to get used to the feel of him inside her tight walls. He was throbbing inside of her. Damn, she was so tight. His balls twitching. His whole body begging to move. Not yet. He needed to make sure Hannah was ready.

"Tell me when you're ready," his lips barely left hers as he spoke.

Her eyes took on that mischievous glint he had started to love. "I was born ready."

Daryl went for it. Pulling out slowly then re-entering her a little faster. His rhythm built steadily. As his movements got quicker, Hannah writhed underneath him.

He was so close. So ready to exploded inside of her. It wasn't taking much. "I'm close," he whispered into her ear warning her of what was coming. He felt the hot walls of her core squeeze around his thickness with his admission.

"Do it," she whimpered, clearly close herself.

Daryl pressed her tightly to his body, his strong biceps surrounding her thin shoulders as he felt the waves of a climax wash over him. Her breasts moving against his firm chest as he moved above her was driving him wild. Then he felt it, the tightening of his balls, the tingling sensation and Daryl knew he had reached the point of no return. He twitched within her and released himself with a loud groan muffled in the crook of her neck. Hannah's fingers pressed into the muscles under his shoulder blades and she let a cry of her own completely enamored by the feel of him coming inside of her as waves of pleasure washed over her body.

They gripped each other tightly, both shaking as they came down from the high.

As soon as his brain returned from orgasmic bliss Daryl experienced a moment of clarity. And for about five seconds it felt like everything was right in the world. Just perfect. Exactly as it should be. Then sleepiness began to overtake him and his eyelids got heavy. "Sorry," he managed to grunt out, knowing that he would soon be unconscious. He didn't want her to think he was neglecting her.

Hannah pressed a kiss onto the side of his mouth, "It's okay. Sleep. I can die a happy woman now."

"Shut up," he mumbled through the exhaustion. "Ain't planning on letting ya die anytime soon."

And he meant it. He had her now, he sure as hell wasn't going to let her go.


End file.
